


Ghosts In Arborlon

by AmberlonDeathstroke (ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Amberlon, Established Amberlon, F/M, Humor, Wil Regrets His Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/AmberlonDeathstroke
Summary: After a couple of late night walks, Wil is convinced that ghosts are haunting Arborlon. One night, he, Eretria, Bandon, Catania, Arion and Ander decide to investigate...





	Ghosts In Arborlon

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Ghosts In Arborlon 

 

“Allanon. There's ghosts in this place.” Wil Omsford says clearly and slowly as he stops in front of Allanon’s desk, who just looks up at him, a clearly bemused look upon his face.

“What?” He retorts with a raised eyebrow.

“Yep, you heard me. Ghosts. I head them, like three times now.”

“Will, there are no ghosts in Arborlon.” Prince Ander chuckles as he passes Wil.

“I heard them.” Wil protests.

“Wil, I'm trying to focus here!” Bandon protests, using magic to levitate a candle.

“Let him focus. Read, it's your turn next.” Allanon pats the book of spells in front of him.

“But…”

“Read.” Allanon says sternly, in a tone that causes Wil to instantly grab a hold of the book.

“He won't drop this until you let him explain it.” Eretria sighs whilst sharpening a knife.

“Fine. Finish this ludicrous story.” Allanon sighs.

“Okay, thank you.” Wil says, with a grateful look towards his girlfriend.

“So, the ghosts.”

“What about ghosts?” Amberle questions as she enters the room.

“Apparently, Wil thinks there’s ghosts here.” Catania fills her in from where she is sat on a chair, watching Bandon practice his magic.

“Wil, why would their be ghosts here?” She frowns, resting one of her hands on Allanon’s shoulder as she does so.

“Okay, as I was saying. I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk. It was dark, I was in, I think, the old area of the palace and I could hear ghost noises.”

“Ghost noises? I swear, you don't get any better at explaining this.” Eretria laughs.

“You know what I mean, there was these groaning and creaking sounds.” 

“So, did you go and confront these ghosts?” Ander enquires.

“No, I got the hell out of there. You know, honestly, at first I thought, perhaps it was just because I was over tired. So, last night I went for another walk, same area and I could hear the same noises, if not louder than before.” Will exclaims.

“Wil, you have faced demons. I'm sure a few ghosts would be easy to deal with.” Ander gives him an encouraging smile.

“Which is why I'm asking Allanon for advice.” Wil points out.

“Where in the palace was it anyway, I didn't hear that part of this ludicrous story.” Prince Arion says sarcastically as he walks into the room with folded arms.

“Like an older part of it. Guys, please believe me on this one.” Wil says with his hands up.

“I'll handle it.” Allanon says after a moment.

“So, you do believe me?” Wil smiles at him.

“I've seen stranger occurrences.” Allanon retorts.

“Thanks Allanon, I knew I could count on you.” Wil beams happily.

“I wouldn't thank me just yet.” Allanon retorts, before looking up from the Codex. 

“Bandon, you are free to go. It is Wil’s turn to show us all what he's learnt in the art of magic.” Allanon says with a smirk.

“And on that note, I'll go. Come on.” Ander says, dragging his brother with him.

“We need to talk to our father about this. The Druid shouldn't be allowed to practice magic… Hey!” Arion snaps as he is pushed from the room by an invisible force, the door slamming shut behind him.

Ander can hardly contain his laughter.

“It's not funny. This shouldn't be allowed. Wait until our father hears about this.” Arion growls, the tips of his ears turning red with anger as he storms away.

“You know, father will probably laugh.” Ander calls, ducking to avoid the object that is subsequently thrown at him in response from the angry Elvin Prince.

 

Later…

 

That night, after the discussion he had had with the others, Wil leaves Eretria in the middle of the night to go for another walk.

Well, he thought he had left Eretria behind in their bed, but only minutes into his walk she sneaks up on him and nearly gives him a heart attack.

“Not funny!” He protests as she cackles at him.

“Oh believe me, it was.” She sniggers.

“What are you doing here?” Wil asks her.

“Well, seeing as I love you, I figured I would support you and your ghost theory. So, I decided to come with you this time to hold your hand when you get scared like last time.”

“Eretria I was not scared, just unnerved.”

“Oh, really?”

“How would you react if you think you heard ghosts?” Wil retorts.

“I would sneak up on them and destroy them.” 

“Seriously?”

“Um, yeah. Former Rover remember. After all I've seen, nothing really scares me anymore. If I saw one of your ghosts I'd kick their ass.” She replies, her hand on her knife.

“You brought a knife?” Will exclaims.

“Wil, I sleep with a knife.”

“Seriously?!”

“Can't believe you're surprised by that.” She snorts, the two turning a corner and abruptly walking into Bandon and Catania.

“What are you guys doing?” Wil sighs.

“Well, after what you said earlier whilst you and Bandon were practicing your magic. I thought Bandon and I should go for a walk of our own and see if there are any ghosts in Arborlon.” Catania says with a smile.

“And I've practiced a couple of things in case we need to defend ourselves and even if we don't, Allanon will be pleased I've learnt some extra magic.” Bandon shrugs.

Wil sighs, kinda wishing that he'd thought of that himself!

 

Later…

 

Wil holds up a hand when they're getting close to the place where he had heard the ‘ghosts’, turning back to face the others.

“Not far now. If they're still here, we’ll start to hear it soon.” Wil whispers, jumping when upon turning the corner, he, Eretria, Catania and Bandon run into Prince Ander and Arion.

“What are you four doing here?” Prince Arion asks sharply, hand on his sword.

“Well, I'd guess that we’re all here for the same reason, but that's just me.” Ander says with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Ghost hunting?” Eretria tilts her head to the side.

“I was intrigued.” Ander admits.

“And I think it's a load of crap but he and Diana wouldn't shut up about it.” Arion grumbles.

“It's also our duty to defend the palace.” Arion adds just as, at that very moment the sound of groaning begins to fill each one of their ears.

It's only faint, but it's definitely there and Wil turns around to face the others with an ‘I told you so’ expression upon his face.

“Ok, there's got to be a reasonable explanation for that.” Eretria remarks, her hand on her   
knife as both Arion and Ander draw their swords.

“Yeah, ghosts!” Will mutters, wincing as the groaning continues.

“Perhaps we should get Allanon. His room isn't far from here.” Catania says in a small voice.

“Wait, what?” Eretria turns to face her at her words.

“She's right. Allanon’s quarters aren't far from here at all. I'm surprised he hasn't heard these sounds before now. He's so close to them.” Bandon frowns.

“Okay, guys. I don't think this is such a good idea…” Eretria starts.

“Scared, Rover?” Arion taunts her.

“Hardly Elf. I just. I don't think this is a good idea.”

“Eretria. If you're scared of the ghosts, we’ll deal with it.” Wil smiles at her as the sound increases in volume.

“Guys, I really, have a feeling that there's a different explanation for all this.” Eretria winces as, if she's somehow right, none of them will benefit from discovering the truth.

“We’re close now. We can take them out from behind.” Ander remarks.

“You know, if we do catch, whatever these things are, I bet father will be proud of us.” Arion retorts, a smug look crossing his face.

“Especially if we do it without the Druid.”

“We might need him if it's ghosts we’re after.” Catania points out.

“We have swords. Swords can do a better job at handling a problem than his untrustworthy magic.” Arion retorts snootily.

“Allanon will be pleased if we sort this problem out for ourselves anyway.” Bandon notes.

“Can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that we've actually caught ghosts.” Wil says with a light laugh as he turns the corner first.

“Look at us, hunting ghosts. We’ll be Arborlon’s first ever ghost hunters.” Ander points out happily as, the walk down a corridor in which the volume of the moans and groans increases significantly and appear to be coming from behind a door at the end of the corridor.

“I found them. They're my responsibility.” Wil says as bravely as he can.

“We’re right behind you.” Ander claps Wil on the shoulder as he jogs down the corridor.

“Wil!” Eretria hisses but he doesn't hear her protests.

“Wait. Isn't that...” Catania starts with a frown.

“It's Allanon's room. Oh, I bet he's already dealing with the ghosts.” Bandon says with a disappointed sigh as Eretria just buries her head in her hands as now, she is pretty much convinced that her theory is correct.

Walking down the corridor, Wil goes, elf stones in his hand, toward the door.

It's locked when he gets to it but, the doors soon open the minute he taps into the power of the elf stones.

“Hello ghosts, it's me. Here to destroy you!” He yells as he bursts into the room.

There are no ghosts in the room whatsoever.

“Oh god.” Wil whispers quietly, having now been scarred for life in a matter of seconds at what his currently witnessing.

“WIL OMSFORD!” 

“WIL!”

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry!” Wil says quickly, covering his eyes before running at top speed from the room, managing to almost knock himself out on the door on the way out. 

Rubbing his head with one hand whist covering his eyes with the others, the tips of his ears burn as he runs down the corridor.

“Wil, Wil what is it?” Ander asks as Wil bumps into him.

“Is it the ghosts?”

“What do you think you are doing?!” The voice of Allanon snarls as he appears from around the door, wearing only a blanket.

“So, there's no ghosts in Arborlon.” Wil says in a rather high pitched voice.

Eretria trying her hardest not to laugh.

“Oh.” Ander says as it all suddenly dawns on him and he to begins to snort with laughter.

“What are you doing in there Druid? More magic to purposefully mess with our minds?” Arion glares at him, sword still outstretched.

“I think we should probably get out of here.” Ander starts.

“Allanon, come back to bed. You and I can deal with Wil in the morning.” A familiar voice calls from within the bedroom.

“We really need to get out of here.” Ander repeats.

“Druid. Why is my niece in there?” Arion hisses.

“Trust me, you really don't want to know.” Wil whispers.

Desperate to find something, anything to take away the image in his head of what he saw upon entering the room he'd thought was filled with ghosts.

There had definitely not been ghosts in that room.

“Allanon.” Amberle’s voice fills the air again, louder this time as she too appears from within the bedroom, the duvet wrapped around her and her hair looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

“Oh dear.” She whispers upon seeing her two uncles, one who looks close to committing a murder, Eretria who is laughing, Catania who looks shocked, Bandon who just looks confused and Wil, who looks anywhere that isn't at either Allanon or Amberle.

“I'm just… I'm just going to go.” Ander says, sniggering somewhat.

“They were…” Arion starts, his sword still directed at Allanon.

“In there. Doing… OW!” Arion growls as Ander whacks him around the head.

“I'm going to kill him!” He snarls, but with a flick of his hand, Allanon turns the sword into dust just as Arion advances on him with it.

“You and I are getting out of here.” Ander says, forcibly dragging Arion with him.

“Allanon, it's great that you managed to get rid of the ghosts.” Bandon smiles, completely oblivious to what has actually conspired.

“We’re going, now.” Catania whispers, wincing when she sees the glare on Allanon’s face before grabbing Bandon’s arm and dragging her boyfriend away.

“I guessed you'd be loud, Princess.” Eretria chuckles as Wil groans.

“Go. Now.” Amberle glares at them both.

“I am so sorry, words cannot describe…”

“Wil.” Allanon hisses.

“Please don't kill me.” Wil holds his hands up.

“I thought it was ghosts.”

“Definitely not ghosts.” Eretria smirks.

“I know, I actually saw…”

“GO!” Allanon bellows at them both and after everything he's been through tonight, Wil doesn't need to be told twice.

“You're not going to kill them now.” Amberle looks to Allanon.

Who doesn't look at all impressed.

“Tomorrow, if you still want to I will help you.” She adds, starting to cuddle up to him.

“But for now, bed.” She says in an almost sharp tone.

“I'm soundproofing these walls.” He grumbles.

“Not right now you're not. Come on.” She stands on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“Just be a bit quieter…”

“I don't think I'm the one who needs to be quieter, Princess.”

“Allanon!”

He chuckles lightly for a moment before lifting her into his strong arms and carrying her back to bed…

 

The Next Day

 

Upon reaching the breakfast table, King Eventine frowns at the sight he is met with.

Arion is glaring at Allanon like he wants to kill him, which isn't that out of character but, seems to be glaring just that little bit extra.

Ander is smirking as he sips his drink.

Amberle keeps her head down, the tips of her ears flushed red with embarrassment.

Eretria is sniggering.

Allanon hides his face with the large pot of coffee and Wil has just face palmed the table.

Only Bandon sits happily eating his breakfast, without a care in the world.

“What is it? What's wrong with you all?” Eventine enquires.

“I don't know. I think they're just a bit upset that Allanon got to the ghosts before they did.” Bandon shrugs innocently.

“Ghosts?” Eventine enquires causing everyone to groan.

“Yeah, there's ghosts in Arborlon didn't you hear?” Bandon starts before smiling.

“So last night…”

“BANDON!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an act of insanity.


End file.
